<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Mistletoe by ChillieBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225329">Under the Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean'>ChillieBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Meicy, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, now, Baptiste is planning on taking that final leap. He has wanted to kiss Genji for so long, but talked himself out of it for the most ridiculous of reasons; other people were in the room, someone might see them, what would the rest of the base think?</p><p>As it turns out, the rest of the base has his back. He was caught staring at Genji a couple of days ago as he prepared his breakfast and the next thing Baptiste knows, Mei, Angela, Brigitte, and Reinhardt of all people were analysing it, asking him why he hadn’t made a move, how long he’s had feelings for Genji, and it was embarrassing.</p><p>But, with their help, this evening will go exactly as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts">bloomingcnidarians</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blooming, wishing you the happiest of birthdays. I know this year, and this month, has been ass, so I hope this brings a little joy ♥</p><p>Inspired by Baptiste's fucking amazing mistletoe emote and this <a href="https://twitter.com/BeanChillie/status/1340149249275621378">twitter convo/thread of silly shenanigans.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day.</p><p>Everyone on base is having dinner together before heading home for the holidays, it's their last day together for two weeks. Some are staying, a skeleton crew in case of null sector or Talon attacks and Baptiste is one of them—the risk of going back home, as much as his heart is aching, is still too high.</p><p>He doesn’t mind staying, ultimately. He won't be confined to base and Gibraltar has some amazing beaches and walking tracks he can check out. As far as he’s aware, Genji is staying on base too, which makes today so critical for the next fortnight—if things go to plan, and they <em>will </em>go to plan—he and Genji will be on the beach <em>and</em> walking those tracks together.</p><p>Eyeing Genji from across the room as he gets them drinks, Baptiste smiles. He knew he was in love with Genji fairly quickly. What can he say, he’s easy—all it takes is a charming personality and a winning smile, and Genji has both of those. They’ve grown closer as friends over the past couple of months and right now are starting to veer off into that 'something more' territory. Casual touches, lingering smiles, electric air buzzing between them in the quietest of moments.</p><p>Today, now, Baptiste is planning on taking that final leap. He has wanted to kiss Genji for so long, but talked himself out of it for the most ridiculous of reasons; other people were in the room, someone might see them, what <em>would </em>the rest of the base think?</p><p>As it turns out, the rest of the base has his back. He was caught staring at Genji a couple of days ago as he prepared his breakfast and the next thing Baptiste knows, Mei, Angela, Brigitte, and <em> Reinhardt </em>of all people were analysing it, asking him why he hadn’t made a move, how long he’s had feelings for Genji, and it was embarrassing.</p><p>But, with their help, this evening will go exactly as planned.</p><p>Genji approaches Baptiste, two glasses of punch in his hand. He smiles and Baptiste smiles back; the way his eyes crinkle at the edges, the dimples on his cheeks, it brightens Baptiste's entire world and has giddiness utterly coursing through him—today <em>is </em>the day.</p><p>“Here you go,” Genji says, handing him his drink. “Let me know what you think.”</p><p>Baptiste clinks his glass against Genji's gently then looks at the grape and half strawberry floating on top of the golden liquid. He takes a hearty gulp, but the alcohol in it feels like a kick to the face, catching him way off guard. “That’s—<em>wow </em> that’s potent.”</p><p>“I spiked it,” Genji murmurs into his glass. </p><p>“Drowned more like it,” Baptiste chuckles. He takes a cautious sip, now that he knows it’s <em>this</em> alcoholic, he lets it sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing. “You know, this is actually pretty good.”</p><p>“I know it is, I made it.” Genji glances at him and winks.</p><p>Baptiste feels his knees weaken. He thinks about throwing his corny idea into the trash and just reaching out, kissing him here and now, but the plan <em>is </em>in motion and the rest of the team did put in work for it.</p><p>“I hope everyone knows it’s spiked,” Baptiste says, taking another sip.</p><p>Genji snorts. “I spiked <em>ours</em>, not the collective room’s. I’m not <em> that </em> irresponsible.”</p><p>“Good to know you have every intention to get me drunk,” Baptiste says, letting a little slyness creep into his voice.</p><p>“Drunk you is fun,” Genji says with a playful shrug. He smirks then walks off, leaving Baptiste standing there, alone, slightly stunned.</p><p>“Hey, I’m <em> always </em> fun!”</p><p>“Show him just how much fun you are,” Mei says from beside him. “Snowball’s ready.” Snowball, dressed adorably as a penguin, flies into view, a branch of mistletoe hangs from its underbelly. </p><p>Baptiste smiles. “Looking good! But perhaps, don’t start with us.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mei says with a nod. She turns her attention to Snowball, saying, “Begin Operation Smoochfest.”</p><p>And with that, Baptiste makes his way over to Genji again, shaking off the cringe of Reinhardt's name for this <em>operation</em>. Genji chatting with Lena as they look through Athena’s music database, and when Lena eyes him approaching, she none too subtly wraps up her conversation with Genji and walks away, giving the world's most obvious wink.</p><p>Luckily, Genji is too absorbed in the database to notice. </p><p>Standing beside Genji, Baptiste eyes the list, and when Def Leppard pops up, Baptiste immediately recognises the rest of the songs as Lena’s taste.</p><p>Genji shakes his head. “Lena’s music is so <em> antiquated</em>.” </p><p>“Classic, I do believe she calls it,” Baptiste replies. He hears a giggle from behind him and glances over his shoulder at Mei and Angela, with Snowball hovering above them. They both look at Snowball, then embrace and share a chaste kiss. </p><p>Baptiste’s stomach flutters as they look longingly into each other’s eyes. Soon Snowball will make its way here, and soon that'll be them. </p><p>“Between her and Reinhardt, with <em> his </em> ‘classics’,” Genji says, air quoting, “this base is a lost cause.”</p><p>“It’s nice to have a wide variety of musical tastes across the base,” Baptiste says with a shrug. Snowball hovers over Reinhardt and Lena setting up the table, and Reinhardt takes Lena's hand, kissing it. Then Snowball heads into the kitchen, where Brigitte and Winston are tending to dinner, and Brigitte gives Winston a quick kiss on the cheek. His stomach flutters, <em>fiercely</em> as Snowball approaches, watching as it hovers over him and Genji. </p><p>Genji is too absorbed with the list to even notice, so Baptiste clears his throat. When Genji glances at him, Baptiste gestures upwards with the flick of his head, and Genji smiles, bright and dazzling. </p><p>Placing his hands on his hips, Genji turns around. “All right, Mei, was this your idea?”</p><p>Mei throws up her hands and shrugs in a somewhat convincing display of confusion. “Wasn’t me.”</p><p>Genji hums, eyes narrowed as he scans the room. Baptiste looks back up at Snowball, then at Genji.</p><p>“I don’t think Snowball’s going to move until we… you know…”</p><p>“<em>If</em> you believe in silly traditions,” Genji says, waving his arm to shoo Snowball away. Snowball flies out of his reach. “Not here, not today. Go bother someone else.”</p><p>Snowball makes a sad face at Baptiste, and Baptiste gives a small nod, allowing himself a small moment of disappointment. No matter, he figured Genji would play hard to get; he wouldn’t have expected anything less.</p><p>“Honestly,” Genji says with a small chuckle, his cheeks slightly reddened. He shakes his head, taking another sip of his punch which Baptiste suspects is to hide his smile more than anything. He's so damn adorable when he's embarrassed.</p><p>“May I have a look at the music?”</p><p>Baptiste looks over his shoulder to Reinhardt. He’s wearing a Santa hat with a bit of mistletoe pinned to it. This attempt is subtle, Baptiste isn’t going to ask Genji to kiss him right here, right now in front of Reinhardt, but hopefully, it’ll be enough to plant the idea fully into Genji’s mind.</p><p>“Have at it,” Genji says, looking up at Reinhardt. For a moment he falters, then he nods. “Why not go for a mixed bag of <em>classical </em>music?” His eyes settle on Baptiste for the briefest of moments then he walks off, over to the couch to sit down.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my friend,” Reinhardt says, placing a sympathetic hand on Baptiste's shoulder. “He is just shy.”</p><p>Huffing a laugh, Baptiste nods. Genji <em>is</em> quite reserved in group settings like this; their relationship blossomed in the quieter moments they shared. Reinhardt smiles as he takes back his hand, and Baptiste joins Genji on the couch, sitting with a weary groan. For the briefest of moments he locks eyes with Brigitte and nods subtly, she smiles sweetly and leaves the room.  </p><p>“Why do I have the feeling something is cooking?”</p><p>Baptiste frowns, his shields go up—Genji is on to him. Feigning ignorance, and hoping it translates onto his face, he meets Genji’s gaze. “You mean… dinner?”</p><p>Genji smiles again, brilliant and brimming. “Baptiste, I love you dearly, but you <em>know</em> that’s not what I mean.”</p><p>Baptiste’s world comes to a screeching halt. <em> I love you dearly </em>repeats in his mind and he knows if he were to die, right here and now, he’d die happy. Well. He <em>would</em> be upset about not having yet kissed.</p><p>So that <em>should</em> be rectified. Right this very second.  </p><p>“And I love you too,” Baptiste says, the words leaving his mouth without actually <em>thinking </em>them. Genji looks at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, and the entire world around them disappears, fading into white noise. Baptiste's fingers twitch, and slowly, he shifts his hand onto Genji’s. It wasn’t the declaration he had imagined, but what’s the point of backtracking now? To deny what he’s wanted for so long, to wave it off as a joke and then set him back another month, like every <em>other</em> time before this.</p><p>No. Today <em>is </em>the day, and he can achieve it without the cheezy mistletoe.</p><p>“Hey, Baptiste—”</p><p>Baptiste blinks back into the present, glancing at Brigitte standing in front of them. He takes back his hand, and Brigitte grimaces, mouthing <em>sorry</em>.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Baptiste gives Brigitte his full attention. “Brigitte, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I fixed your shoulder gizmo.” Brigitte hands him his back gear. “It should pop up a little smoother. Wanna give it a try?”</p><p>“Sure,” Baptiste says, sliding his tech on. “Was it an easy fix?”</p><p>“Just needed a little lubrication.”</p><p>“Lube,” Genji says, sighing dreamily. “Is there anything it <em> can’t </em> do?”</p><p>Baptiste chuckles, glancing at Brigitte as she takes a step back. Her glowing cheeks, whether from the embarrassment of Genji’s comment or shame from ruining their moment, might as well be a neon sign that something is indeed cooking. Baptiste usually repairs his own gear, especially if all it needs is a little lubrication. The signs are there, Genji was suspicious earlier, but now, he watches on intently.</p><p>“Here goes,” Baptiste says, taking a breath. Holding his hand up, he taps his finger to his thumb twice, and Arnie pops up, quiet as a whisper, smooth as silk. But that’s not the detail Baptiste is interested in, it’s the bit of mistletoe that pops out and hangs from the optical unit.</p><p>Baptiste can say he’s quite proud of his acting skills. It’s gotten him out of many tense situations, it’s enabled him to use multiple aliases to evade Talon. Today is no exception—he looks up at Arnie, barks a laugh, placing his hands on his hips and playing it off as a joke he didn’t know about. He glances at Genji and Genji stares back, arms folded across his chest, a single eyebrow raised. Easing into a smile, Baptiste shrugs, leaving the question unsaid.</p><p>Genji holds his stare for moments, it starts to feel like time is stretching into oblivion before his lips curl upwards ever so slightly. He takes a step forward, one hand settling on Baptiste’s waist, the other rests on the nape of his neck. “Who am I to stand in the way of tradition,” Genji whispers. </p><p>Baptiste smiles, leaning down to meet Genji’s height. His nose brushes against Genji’s cheek, he feels the barest graze of their lips meeting. He holds still and Genji closes the distance, the kiss is small, chaste, and not nearly as satisfying as it should be.</p><p>Then, he feels the cautious, tentative brush of Genji’s tongue along his lips. It’s like Genji can read his mind—the want, the <em>need </em>for more, to <em>show </em>him that this is more than a silly game. </p><p>Eyes sliding closed, Baptiste parts his lips, sweeping his tongue against Genji’s. He sighs softly as he hears the barest of whimpers from Genji. <em> This </em>is the perfect of kisses, better than he had planned, better than he could have imagined.</p><p>“Okay, nothing to see here.” Reinhardt’s booming voice cuts through it all, but it doesn’t matter, they don’t stop kissing.</p><p>He will concede, though, that keeping their first kiss between themselves and not the public display that it is would’ve been better, but he can’t have everything.</p><p>After what seems like a blissful eternity, the kiss recedes. Baptiste presses one last kiss to the corner of Genji’s mouth before pulling away and looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Baptiste breathes, cupping his face.</p><p>Genji frowns. “What?”</p><p>“You suspected something was cooking, the answer was yes.”</p><p>Easing into a soft smile, Genji turns his head, kissing Baptiste’s palm. “Smooth, Baptiste. Smooth.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Baptiste shrugs playfully. “I’m the king of smooth.”</p><p>Genji barks a laugh. “Not with that dance of yours, you’re not.” Then he steps away and looks past Baptiste. “Oh look, dinner’s ready.”</p><p>Baptiste turns around, watching Genji sit at the table, earning a little cheer from everyone. “Wait. What was that about my dancing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/BeanChillie">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean">PillowFort!</a> Come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>